


gun powder, coffee and morning kisses

by foolishlyinlove



Category: The Departed (2006)
Genre: Cute, Funny, I Will Go Down With This Ship, M/M, Multi, Other, like theres no way you cant
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-01
Updated: 2016-08-01
Packaged: 2018-07-28 14:47:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7645147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/foolishlyinlove/pseuds/foolishlyinlove
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>a collection of drabbles of our favourite pairing.<br/>warning: may cause cavity from over fluffiness at times.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Drabble 1:**

Moon and Stars

"Just look at him" murmured Billy, staring at something across the room.

His buddy turned to see who he was looking at and raised an eyebrow "um I'm looking? and I don't see it."

"isn't he beautiful? Not that I'd tell him that because his ego is already big as it is."

Brown stared uncomfortably. "uh.. dude you okay?"

the other man sighed, "I don't know anymore."

Slowly nodding his head, his friend turned back to the coffee pot for another refill. Maybe it would probably be better if he didn't ask.

 

**Drabble 2:**

Busted

It was when he was coming back from the bathroom that he felt it again.

Dignam rolled his eyes 'you think after a year of being undercover he would have learned how to be more subtle about this shit'.

Finding it both annoying and amusing at the same time, the brunette turned around to catch the younger officer for what was the fifth time today. Realizing he'd been busted he turned back to the small group he'd been interacting with. Dignam smirked. 'this kid was cute'. Torn between whether to let him off the hook again or to tease him about it, he decided the latter would be more fun. Walking up to the coffee pot that was beside the younger man he leaned in, whispering quiet but loud enough for the other to hear, "take a picture it'll last longer".

Then leaned back and winked.

"Fuck you" Billy muttered, face red.


	2. Chapter 2

**Drabble 3:**

A new addition

 

“absolutely not,” said Dignam as he stared warily at the squirming mud covered whatever in his lover's arm. He pointedly ignored the double pair of puppy eyes from the two as he set about getting his coffee ready.

“he's got no other place to go,” Billy begged, hugging his find tighter, “plus its stormig outside! youre not going to throw this poor thing out in weather like that?!”

Shit. Of course he wouldn't. He may have been an asshole, but he wasnt heartless. He stared at the two pair of begging eyes before him, One brown and one blue-green. He sighed. He'd known from the beginning that this would be a losing battle, he didn't know why he'd bothered to try to fight off the inevitable. “okay, fine.”

Billy's eyes widened as he let out a breathe he hadn't known he was holding. “are you for real? Youre not pulling my leg right?? because if you are-”

“but it's just for _one_ night.” Dignam took care to emphasis the one, holding up the one finger. “ _one”._

The other nodded vigourously. “absolutely. You won't even notice he's here.”

As he watched the back of his now excited boyfried leave the kitchen, with an equally happy puppy, he sipped his coffe, closing his eyes and rubbing his forehead. Why did he have a feeling this would not be a one night thing.

Sure enough, the one night turned into two, the two into a week, and the week into a few months.

*********

Dignam smiled crossing his arms and leaning back on the bench in the park watching the two most importat things in his life play a game of frisbee. He shook his head, he would never admit it, but Billy bringing home that dog might have been the best decision he had ever made. Looks like he did get the family he'd always wanted after all.

 

 

 

**Drabble 4:**

Don't judge a movie by it cover

 

“no no pleas-” the screams were cut off by violent stab sounds and an increase volume in terrible screeching violin music.

Dignam quietly chuckled when he felt the lump beside him bury deeper into his shirt. “I thought horrors didn't scare you?” he teased, kissing the dirty blonde top.

“they don't” the lump muttered into his chest. “This one just happened to be a lot more gruesome than the cover let on.”

Dignam threw another handful of popcorn in his mouth, “how have you lived this long and never seen texas chainsaw massacre?”

“not a big movie buff, I prefer to read..which speaking of movies” Billy lifted his head to peek at the popcorn bowl in the brunette's lap. “stop eating all the popcorn!” he pouted.

Dignam laughed at the pout. The other man was so cute when he did the thing with his face. “well if you stopped hiding you're face, you'd be able to eat some too.”

Billy pouted again, burying his face back into Dignam's chest. “whatever,” he huffed “all this hacking has had me lose the appetite anyway.”

Dignam smiled and picked up the remote, turning off the movie and changing the channel to something less bloody. “happy now?”

“Very” sighed a very happy boyfriend, snuggling closer, face turned towards the tv once again.

Dignam rolled his eyes. That would be the last time he let Billy pick a movie alone.


End file.
